


Legends Never Die

by Erin330



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emancipated Zelda, M/M, Mention of Calamity Ganon, Mention of Demise, Mention of Urbosa, Mention of the Skyward Sword, not-a-damsel-in-distress Zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Erin330
Summary: Zelda & Link have a conversation.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 2





	Legends Never Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SongWritesFanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongWritesFanfiction/gifts).



Although she was a Princess, Zelda was anything but a damsel in distress.

She hated palace life in Hyrule, which is why she loved to visit the Gerudo people.

They had taught her many things, especially Chieftain Matriarch Urbosa. She’d taught the Hyrule Princess to hunt with bow and arrows, to fight and defend with a sword and sabre, as well as hand-to-hand combat.

She and Mirpha were tasked to rule their respective Kingdoms in the future. She Hyrule, and Mipha the water world of the Zora people. And they loved to spend time together.

It was… a lot.

There was so much bloody weight on her shoulders.

It wasn’t just being the future ruler of Hyrule, but also the only one who could Seal Away the Great Evil that was Calamity Ganon.

 _“We all have our destinies, my child.”_ Urbosa had told her the last time she’d visited the desert. _“None of us can escape it. The only thing we can do, is make the best out of it.”_

Her Sealing powers weren’t much of a problem, but it all laid in the hands of one particular Hylian young man: Link, who she’d known when they were children.

And now… her father had put pressure on her again.

He wanted her to marry Link.

* * *

“You seem very opposed to our marriage.” it was a statement, not a question.

Zelda sighed. “It’s not quite the marriage, Link. I understand that you are the type of Prince my Kingdom needs in the future. It’s the other thing; that I need you to control my powers. I don’t want to be a damsel in distress for you to rescue me. I want to be my own.”

The Chosen Champion sighed. “I’d rather have seen things different as well, Zelda. Perhaps some people would have less of a burden on their shoulders in my perfect world. But it is what it is, it is how Hylia wants it to ensure that the reincarnation of Demise isn’t born.”

“I know that. And it makes me angry.” the blonde turned around to the window, looking out on the palace garden.

The male Hylian stepped closer. “We might not be able to chance what has been set in stone for us, but we can help each other.”

The Princess turned around with a frown on her face. “What do you need my help for?”

“Finding the Skyward Sword isn’t an easy task. And seeing you are the descendant of the Goddess Hylia, getting there could be easier for you than for me.” the Champion stated. “Would you agree to that?”

“Only if we spend at least two full days of training a week.”

“I can agree to that.”


End file.
